


cut me a break

by EriGure



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Yu vật vã với áp lực đại học. Yosuke làm cậu vui nhân dịp lễ Giáng sinh.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 1





	cut me a break

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cut me a break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964624) by [homework78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/pseuds/homework78). 



> Lời tác giả: Tặng Skye_Maxwell [nhân dịp Giáng Sinh]! Hơi muộn, nhưng mong là cậu thích nó. Giáng sinh vui vẻ!  
> Lời dịch giả: Fic Giáng sinh, nhưng dịch cho Tết Nguyên Đán =)) 
> 
> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của Leggy, vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác.  
> The translation has been given permission by Leggy, please do not repost to another site.

Yu gặp ác mộng là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện từ khi Yosuke chuyển về ở chung với cậu. Yosuke cứ nghĩ rằng mình mới là người thường xuyên gặp những giấc mơ xấu, nhưng Yu càng đi sâu vào chương trình tiền Y thì nó lại gặp càng nhiều giấc mơ về việc bị siết cổ hay bị bóng tối bủa vây. Những đợt thi dồn dập vào tháng mười hai kéo đến thì chuyện này lại xảy ra hằng đêm – đêm nào Yu cũng hoảng hốt, tay siết chặt vào thảm, và ngay vào đêm thi cuối kì thì lăn hẳn xuống giường.

Yosuke cứ nghĩ rằng khi kì thi cuối cùng kết thúc thì Yu có thể nghỉ ngơi. Thế mà cậu lại thức dậy lúc ba giờ sáng, nghe tiếng hét và tiếng va đập và trông thấy Yu chạm mặt vào sàn nhà sau khi ngã lăn quay khỏi nệm. Chỉ mất một lúc sau để cậu hiểu ra mọi chuyện.

Yosuke kéo người bạn đời khỏi sàn nhà. Yu run rẩy, mồ hôi ướt đẫm áo và bám vào thân. Khi chân đã thôi run rẩy và đủ để nâng đỡ thân nó, Yosuke nắm lấy tay Yu và đưa nó đến phòng khách. Tay Yu hãy còn ướt đẫm mồ hôi và mắt còn đẫm lệ từ cơn ác mộng kia. Yosuke đẩy nó ngồi vào ghế sofa và bắt đầu pha trà.

Trong khi chờ nước sôi, Yosuke bắt đầu hệ thống lại mọi chuyện trong đầu. Cậu chắc chắn rằng tất cả đều là do áp lực từ những bài kiểm tra cuối kì. Nếu quả thật là như vậy, thì mọi chuyện sẽ được giải quyết dễ dàng hơn hẳn… và mong rằng không phải là khởi đầu của cái gì đó nghiêm trọng hơn.

Cậu mang theo một cốc trà còn phả hơi ấm đến chỗ bạn trai mình và đặt nó xuống chiếc bàn ngay trước mặt. Rồi cậu ngồi xuống, chống cằm, và chờ đợi.

Những việc như thế này cần thời gian.

(Ít ra thì họ đang ở thành phố chứ không phải Inaba! Ngoài kia ánh đèn sáng rực rỡ chói lòa, cùng tiếng xe, tiếng còi và tiếng người ồn ã. Nếu như ở Inaba thì sẽ chẳng còn gì ngoài tiếng gió lạnh buốt thét gào ru ngủ họ vào đêm.)

Kim phút đồng hồ dịch chuyển được thêm vài nấc nữa thì Yu bắt đầu lẩm bẩm: “Em không làm bác sĩ được.”

“Hả?” Yosuke hỏi. “Nhưng—”

“Em không làm bác sĩ được.” Em không thể. Khó lắm.” Yu nhìn chằm chằm vào tách trà. “Vừa có điểm là em bỏ học ngay cho xem.”

“Yu.” Yosuke vớ lấy tách trà và cố đưa cho nó. Tay của người bạn đời không buồn hợp tác. “Yu, thôi nào. Em chỉ căng thẳng vì mấy bài kiểm tra thôi mà. Em không làm thật đâu chứ.”

“Em có. Hiển nhiên là có!” Yu cuối cùng cũng phản ứng. Nó vớ lấy tách trà và đặt để lại trên bàn. “Em không làm được, em quản không xuể, thà em bỏ luôn cả khóa cho rồi! Em chán làm rồi, nó không đáng nữa.”

“Chí ít chờ tới học kì mùa Xuân xem,” Yosuke bảo. “Nhỡ em đổi ý thì sao?”

“Không đâu,” Yu quả quyết. Gương mặt tối sầm lại. “Dù sao cũng không có nghĩa ý gì nữa, em cũng tạch hết phân nửa yêu cầu chuyên ngành rồi, nên là—”

Yosuke biết điều đó là không phải nhưng chẳng thể cãi lại Yu lúc nó thế này. Thay vào đó, cậu đặt tay lên vai Yu. “Thân ái, lại đây.”

“Em không—”

“Lại đây. Lại đây, không sao đâu.” Yosuke nài nỉ và kéo cả người Yu xuống đến khi đầu nó nằm gọn trong lòng cậu.

Yosuke ghét mùa đông. Mọi thứ đều tối đen và lạnh cóng. Khí trời buốt giá như lưỡi dao cắt vào từng thớ phổi, buộc cậu phải siết chặt cổ bằng khăn choàng. Ấy là một lời nhắc nhở không thân thiện rằng cậu chẳng còn là thiếu niên nữa. Cậu không thể cứ cắn răng chịu đựng cái lạnh là xong.

Nhưng ở với Yu thì điều ấy chẳng đến nỗi nào. Họ chia sẻ hơi ấm và ánh đèn. Yu đan những chiếc áo len chắp vá cho cậu, vì cái gì Yu cũng biết nhưng nó không giỏi một thứ gì cả.

Giáng sinh sắp đến rồi. Yosuke có vài toan tính về những việc họ sắp làm.

“Em không thể cứ nghĩ mãi về nó như vậy,” cậu nói. “Thi xong rồi. Bây giờ có muốn làm lại cũng không được nữa. Nên bây giờ ta sẽ không lo nghĩ về chúng nữa. Được chứ? Ngày mai ta sẽ làm gì đó hoàn toàn khác.”

Yu vẫn còn nằm yên trong lòng Yosuke, run bần bật vì lo lắng. Yosuke xoa nhẹ tai nó, vần theo những đường nét mềm mại. Mất khoảng ít phút, nhưng cuối cùng Yu cũng bình tĩnh lại.

“Anh yêu em,” Yosuke nói. “Dù bất cứ điều gì xảy ra, nhé?”

Họ không hề ân ái lúc trở về giường ngủ. Họ chỉ cởi quần áo và Yosuke ôm lấy Yu, nó thì rúc đầu vào hõm cổ của Yosuke. Tay Yu bám chặt vào lưng Yosuke, hãy còn căng thẳng và ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Và họ ngủ vùi khi tiếng còi và tiếng xe cộ còn văng vẳng bên tai.

Ngày hôm sau, không khí còn lạnh lẽo hơn trước. Thật khó để bật dậy khi giường thật ấm và có Yu cuộn vào lòng. Yosuke phải làm ca sáng ở Junes và buộc phải rời khỏi Yu lúc nó còn say giấc và cuộn trong mấy lớp chăn.

Yosuke vật vã đấu tranh với làn gió mạnh. Yu cần tìm cái gì đó – bất cứ thứ gì – để sao nhãng. Tìm thêm cho nó vấn đề để giải quyết thì nó sẽ bình tâm lại. Hi vọng là thế.

Mãi đến trưa thì Yu mới nhắn một câu “chào buổi sáng” gọn lỏn. Hoặc là nó dành cả buổi sáng chìm trong giấc nồng, hoặc là lại lo lắng. Yosuke thầm mong rằng nó chỉ vừa ngủ dậy và nhắn nhanh một lời mời đến trung tâm mua sắm gần đấy. Cậu chẳng muốn phải gặp thêm một trung tâm Junes nào nữa, nhưng trong thành phố thì vẫn còn lắm việc để làm. Yu ngay lập tức nhận lời mời. Yosuke không biết đây có phải là điềm lành hay không.

Yu trông thật phờ phạc khi Yosuke đón cậu ở quầy ăn sau khi tan ca. Tóc tai bù xù và quần áo thì nhăn nheo. Bình thường thì nó ăn mặc chỉnh chu lắm.

“Thân áiiii!” Yosuke vẫy tay và Yu ngẩng mặt lên. Nó bật dậy rồi sải từng bước dài đến khi họ chỉ còn cách nhau một sải tay. Rồi dừng lại, lưỡng lự.

Yosuke bật cười và nắm lấy tay nó. “Nhớ anh hả?”

“Tất nhiên rồi,” Yu đáp lời. Rồi siết chặt tay Yosuke.

Kế hoạch ban đầu là sắm quà cho Nanako và Teddie, nhưng mắt trái của Yu bắt đầu co giật khi Yosuke vừa nhắc đến việc ấy, nên thay vì đó họ chỉ sắm sửa vài món đồ trang trí. Họ mua một cái cây to cùng với đèn chùm và dây trang trí, nhưng vừa khi màn đêm buông xuống thì Yu tìm được một chiếc giá nến menorah được thắp sáng bên cửa kính trưng bày.

Nó gối đầu sát vào Yosuke để tránh làm phiền những người mua hàng khác. Và khẽ giọng tóm tắt lại câu chuyện gốc – quân Macabee, cuộc khởi nghĩa, và điềm lành của tám đêm thắp sáng ánh đèn dầu. Đây không phải lần đầu Yosuke nghe kể chuyện này nhưng Yu vẫn thích kể đi kể lại.

“Vậy họ vẫn còn tổ chức à?” Yosuke hỏi.

“Chắc vậy.” Yu mỉm cười lần đầu trong cả đêm hôm đó.

Trên đường đi sang bên kia của khu mua sắm, Yosuke nhác trông thấy sân trượt băng ở giữa. Người người trượt trên nền băng. Cậu dừng lại. “Thân ái à?”

“Yosuke?” Yu dõi theo ánh mắt của Yosuke hướng về sân trượt. Mắt nó mở to một chút, vẻ tò mò hiện lên. “Anh muốn ra đó chơi à?”

“Ừ thì… anh vừa nhớ ra, lớn rồi thì anh không đi trượt băng nữa. Hông chắc còn nhớ hông nữa.” Yosuke nhoẻn miệng cười. “Chỉ là mấy thứ dân thành thị hay làm ấy mà, ai cũng ra đây ít nhất một lần. Cha mẹ em có bao giờ…” Rồi cậu ngưng lại khi nhìn thấy gương mặt Yu.

Ừ nhỉ. Tất nhiên là không rồi.

“Ờm—này, biết gì không? Đi trượt thôi!”

“Y-Yosuke—”

Lòng quyết tâm trỗi dậy. Cậu siết chặt lấy tay Yu rồi họ cùng đến gặp người phụ nữ tốt bụng ở quầy và thuê giày trượt.

“Cứ như buộc giày bình thường ấy,” Yosuke nói. “Không cần phải lo, thấy chứ?”

Yu ngồi xổm và nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi giày của mình như thể chúng sắp ăn tươi nuốt sống mình đến nơi. Cậu có chút sợ hãi. “Nhưng em chưa bao giờ—"

“Cứ mang thử vào xem nào!”

Yosuke biết thừa Yu khá bướng bỉnh, nhưng cậu không ngờ đến việc phải mất tận mười lăm phút dỗ dành và nài nỉ chỉ để người bạn đời xỏ một đôi giày vào. Điều này sẽ rất nực cười nếu không trớ trêu đến vậy. Yu đã từng đánh bại thần linh, hạ đo ván một hung thủ, và sống sót qua kì thi trong gang tấc; nhưng bước lên nền băng trên hai lưỡi dao là quá sức chịu đựng.

“Anh đang cười nhạo em,” Yu buột miệng, tay vẫn còn nắm lấy thành sân băng. Mặt Yosuke dần tím lại vì nhịn cười.

“Anh không cười em đâu mà,” Yosuke đáp trả, khẽ bật cười. “Chỉ là, thôi mà Yu, đừng cứ đứng đó như vậy chứ, em giữ thăng bằng còn không xong kìa.”

“Làm sao giữ thăng bằng trên một lưỡi dao được chứ! Người ta gọi nó là lưỡi trượt là có lí do cả!”

“Không ai làm lưỡi trượt như thế cả! Đưa tay đây xem nào!”

Yu không muốn buông tay khỏi bức tường. Cậu nhăn mặt rồi thét lên khi Yosuke gỡ từng ngón tay một khỏi thành sân. Mất đi thành chống đỡ, Yu với tay ôm lấy cổ Yosuke.

Yosuke không phàn nàn gì cả. Cậu chỉ trượt lùi lại, từ từ dẫn Yu đi thành vòng tròn và né những người trượt còn lại. Lạ lùng làm sao; cậu đã lo rằng mình sẽ không nhớ phải trượt băng như thế nào, nhưng vừa khi chân đặt xuống nền băng cảm giác lại rất tự nhiên. Khuỵu đầu gối, thẳng lưng, đừng nghiêng mắt cá thì sẽ làm được.

“Em bận tâm quá rồi,” Yosuke bảo. Họ đi được thêm một vòng nữa. “Dễ dàng hơn em nghĩ nhiều đó. Em thả tay ra được rồi.”

“Thôi được rồi.”

“Em chắc ch—”

_“Em ổn mà Yosuke.”_

Yosuke bật cười.

Dù Yu có ra sức phản kháng, cậu cũng học được cách lướt về phía trước. Yosuke dạy cậu cách dừng lại. Yu không hề buông hẳn tay khỏi Yosuke nhưng nghe được những tràng ‘tại sao anh lại như thế’ không ngớt quả thực xứng đáng. Như thế có nghĩa là Yu đang nghĩ đến điều gì khác ngoài việc bỏ học tiền Y.

Thật tình thì cũng khá lãng mạn, Yosuke nghĩ. Nhạc Giáng sinh văng vẳng đâu đây – một điệu jazz chậm rãi, khi Yu hãy còn đang bám lấy cậu và cùng khiêu vũ một cách ngượng nghịu.

“Thấy chưa? Có tệ lắm đâu nào.”

“Nguy hiểm chết đi được,” Yu làu bàu.

“Em chỉ nói thế vì em không khéo thôi. Anh hơi ngạc nhiên là em không nhận ra đấy, tưởng não em to lắm?”

“Thôi trêu em đi.”

“Không dám,” Yosuke thề thốt rồi xoay người Yu như con quay chỉ để nghe nó thét lên.

Chắc chắn Yu sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho cậu nhưng nhìn nó bì bạch như một con hai cẩu khi vừa ra khỏi băng là điều hài hước nhất Yosuke từng được chứng kiến cả tuần nay. Chỉ cần có những kỉ niệm thế này thì cậu có thể chấp nhận cả một đời oán hận. Yu trông xơ xác hẳn và thật đáng yêu. Cuối cùng thì họ cũng về nhà và lấy thức ăn thừa trong tủ lạnh, và Yosuke cứ mỗi lúc lại bật cười.

“Không vui đâu,” Yu mắng, nhưng chẳng có tí giận dỗi. “Em chưa từng trượt băng bao giờ, cho em xin đi…”

“Thân ái, em cứ bám vào anh mỗi lân ra sân băng là được. Đáng yêu lắm, đừng dừng lại.”

Yu lắc đầu. Nhưng cũng chẳng lên tiếng phản kháng.

Khi vừa về nhà, Yosuke quan sát Yu thật kỹ. Nó không thể hiện bất cứ dấu hiệu trở về trạng thái lo âu và giận dữ nào. Thay vào đó, nó đi đi lại lại trong bếp như thường lệ, dọn bữa tối và loay hoay với gói màng bọc thực phẩm.

Yosuke nghĩ đến việc giả vờ không hay biết nhưng bản tính không cho phép. Khi vừa ngồi xuống chuẩn bị dùng bữa thì cậu hỏi, “Em… thấy sao rồi?”

Yu chau mày nhìn cậu. “Về vấn đề gì?”

“Tối qua em có vẻ không vui. Chỉ là… nếu được thì anh không muốn em phải mang theo gánh nặng đó nữa.”

Yu lấy đũa nghịch bát tương. “Em vẫn muốn bỏ học... nhưng em sẽ nghe lời anh mà đợi điểm đã.” Nó vò viên mảnh khăn giấy rồi ném thẳng vào Yosuke. “Thế đấy. Anh thắng rồi.”

Yosuke mỉm cười. “Được thế thì tốt.”

“Cái đồ—”

“Anh chưa từng có bạn trai học tiền Y bao giờ cả! Cho anh xin đi chứ!”

Yu quả thực đã cho cậu gì đó, dù không phải là một phút giây ngơi nghỉ. Và có lẽ đó là tất cả những gì Yosuke cần.


End file.
